As semiconductor devices have become more integrated in recent years, it has been tried to reduce a unit price by manufacturing a number of dies on one large-diameter wafer and increase test efficiency of a test and reduce cost thereof using a GIST self-test) technology, a BOST (Built-out self test) technology and the like in a wafer testing process.
Accordingly, it has been required to mount special circuits and devices on a probe card used in the wafer testing process. Particularly, a number of relays are required to be mounted on a probe card used in a test for a memory device (see patent literature 1).
Various methods are used for relay driving tests of such probe cards. If a small number of relays are mounted, a manual test is used in which a voltage is applied to a target relay to drive the relay and a handy tester is directly brought into contact with a circuit in this state to test a switch (connection, disconnection) of the circuit by the relay.
Alternatively, a method in which a voltage is applied to a relay control channel and a check terminal is automatically brought into contact with a needle tip of a probe connected to a target channel to test a switch (connection, disconnection) of a circuit between the needle tip and a substrate pad is also used as a testing method using a device.
In the case of a probe card mounted with a number of relays, a main substrate and sub-substrates have been individually tested since the probe card is composed of the main substrate and the sub-substrates each formed into a module by having a plurality of relays mounted thereon.